What Could Have Been
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: "Draco will only be a memory of what could have been, a forever with me." Hermione said as tears started falling from her eyes. A one-shot Dramione fanfic.


**What Could Have Been.**

Draco studied Hermione's eyes so seriously. He took her face into his. Stroke her hair, brushed away the unwanted strands. Draco stood up. And held Hermione's hand. Draco led her into a room. They exchanged looks. Draco smirked. "What the heck do you want now, Draco?" Hermione chuckled. "You." Draco kissed Hermione.

Hermione's lips locked onto his. Seconds later, they were out of breath. Draco waved his wand and the lights went out. Hermione let go of Draco. "Aw. Draco. I can't live like this. You know your parents don't like me." "Hush, baby." Draco sounded sexual. Hermione grunted. "Alright. Alright." Draco turned the lights on again. "Why not like that?" He asked sarcastically.

"Better." Hermione stepped forward and put her arms around his neck. Draco waltz Hermione around the room. Their eyes locked at each other. They both wanted to grab each other and start making out but they cannot. They were forbidden to make love to each other. Draco can be tortured and Hermione can be imprisoned in Azkaban.

Hermione sighed as she swayed with Draco. "I love you." Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. Draco nodded. "I love you too." Draco whispered. Hermione looked at Draco's grey eyes. Draco was bothered so he looked away. He seemed to remember something that was so fearful.

Draco let go of Hermione and faced the door, shaking his head. "What's wrong, Draco?" Hermione asked. Draco shook his head and turned around. "Nothing. Nothing's wrong, Hermione." Draco said. But then tears started building up in his eyes. "Oh no, Draco. Not again." Hermione ran to him.

* * *

><p>"NO! Please, father! DON'T!" Draco cried as his father told Bellatrix something. Lucius patted Bellatrix's back. Bellatrix neared Hermione. Lucius faced Draco who was begging him to stop and was crying. "You, you, you're such a disgrace!" Lucius slapped Draco.<p>

"Stop it, Lucius." Narcissa stopped Lucius. Draco was crying even more. Hermione was screaming. Screaming in pain. Draco stood up and pushed his parents away. He faced Bellatrix himself. He didn't want to fight his own aunt. But seeing the word 'mudblood' on Hermione's skin, bleeding, went beyond his line.

They fought for a short time. Until Harry and Ron came in and saved Hermione. Draco was thankful because they saved her. Draco was unaware of what was happening and was hit by a spell from Bellatrix. "Go! Go, you guys!" Draco shouted. Harry held Hermione as they ran. Hermione tried to break away, screaming, "No Draco! I won't leave him!" Hermione was crying.

Then seconds, they were gone. Draco stood up and brushed his shoulders. When he turned around, Lucius got him by neck. He choked. He was crying again. Lucius threw him on the floor. "Lucius!" Narcissa shouted. Lucius signed her to stop. "This man needs some manners." Lucius said. "Crucio!" Lucius hit Draco.

* * *

><p>"I still remember the pain." Draco showed Hermione the marks 'disgrace' and 'coward' and 'traitor' scarred on his arms. Hermione traced the scars. Then she kissed Draco. "It won't happen again, okay?" She tried to calm him down. Draco looked at her with teary eyes. He said, "Okay." And nodded.<p>

"Now come on." Hermione held his hand. Draco managed a weak smile. That memory kept haunting him. Until now and then. Hermione led Draco to the bed, feeling sexual. "Now what?" Draco dragged and sat down the bed.

"You wanted me, didn't you?" Hermione started unbuttoning her shirt. "I _still_ want you." Draco corrected and smirked. Hermione laughed lightly. As soon as she was done, she locked her lips with Draco's. Her hands involuntarily tangled into his hair.

"Mmm." Draco smiled while they continued. Draco started unbuttoning his own shirt. Then they both lied down, still kissing. Perfect. This moment was perfect. Draco reached for Hermione's bra. Since he was pinned down and she was on top of him, he found it hard to do.

Hermione backed up a bit and let him do his work. As soon as he was done, he gaped in amazement. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Just... let's get started, shall we?" Hermione suggested. "Always in a rush." Draco smirked as Hermione kissed him again.

That was rather a passionate kiss. Hermione backed away and started undoing Draco's belt. Draco moaned. "You okay, Draco?" Hermione asked, still undoing his belt. "I'm... fine..." Draco shuddered when Hermione unzipped his trousers.

"Chill." Hermione pulled his pants down so forcefully that Draco shrieked and got a hold of her ass.

Hermione chuckled and kissed Draco. Draco had his arms around hers. But Hermione didn't approve. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"What?" Draco looked confused. "Take it off." Hermione pointed to his brief. "Got a little tent there, Malfoy?" Hermione grinned.

"Shut up, Hermione. Do you want me to take this off or not?" Draco was up for a challenge.

"Uh-huh." Hermione nodded. But Draco didn't take it off.

"One condition." Draco held his index finger up.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Take off your bottoms. Trousers... and knickers." Draco grinned.

Hermione stood up and started undressing her bottoms. Draco gulped. He never thought the 'good girl' of Hogwarts would be up for something like this. She seemed as daring as he was.

As soon as she was done, she pinned Draco back. "Take it off, now." Hermione laughed. "Alright, alright." Draco broke free and took off his brief.

"Wow. It so... huge?" Hermione seemed amazed. "I know." Draco smirked.

"Can I?" Hermione asked. "I don't mind." Draco lied back on the bed.

Hermione took a hard grip on Draco's _(__what shall we call this. Cock?) _cock. He seemed to like it but the grip was so hard it was painful.

Draco closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head. Then he felt something weird going around his cock.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione doing fellatio on him. Shit, it felt good to Draco. Hermione was doing very good with her mouth.

Draco was already having orgasm. He couldn't stop it. He moaned and Hermione stopped. _Oh Lord, please don't stop._ Draco thought.

She climbed on top of him and Draco opened his eyes. "I don't want to be on top." Hermione frowned. "Okay then." Draco agreed.

Then they exchanged positions. "Better?" Draco asked. "Yeah." Hermione shifted and put her arms around Draco's neck.

"Mind if I?" Draco didn't continue and put his hand on Hermione's clit. She moaned. "No." She answered.

Draco pushed a finger in and Hermione let out a cry. "Oh Lord, help me." She cried.

"You're very tight." Draco commented. "I know. Certified virgin here, eh?" Hermione joked. They chuckled. Draco inserted another finger and Hermione shifted a little bit.

"I could insert my whole hand in here." Draco joked. "I wouldn't mind." Hermione went with the joke.

Draco pulled out his finger and a couple of seconds later, he plunged his cock into Hermione.

They both moaned. Shoot. Draco already used a Contraceptive Charm though. After many in-and-outs, Hermione begged Draco to go faster. Draco did so.

Damn, after those thrusts and plunges and moans and cries, they were both very exhausted. Draco lied with Hermione.

She buried her face on Draco's chest. Draco wrapped his arms around her. It felt so good. They were together. Nobody can stop them.

They were infinite.

* * *

><p>"We don't know why Death Eaters are coming back for us." Harry paced back and forth. His hand were intertwined confusingly. "Chill, Harry." Hermione tried to calm him down.<p>

"Chill? Are you kidding me? I thought Voldemort was already gone! Why are Death Eaters coming back for us?" Ron agreed with Harry.

"You have any idea, Malfoy?" Harry looked at Draco, who was holding Hermione's hand. "I have no idea, Potter. Maybe the Dark Lord chose someone to continue his mission." Draco answered. Hermione punched his arm.

"Don't scare him like that." Hermione warned. "Alright, sorry, Potter." Draco apologized. Harry nodded. "I'll be outside." Ron went out. "So, are there millions of Death Eaters left?" Harry asked, sitting down.

"Around the world? Yes, probably." Draco answered. "Fuck." Harry cursed. "How are we going to kill them? We can't outrun them in numbers." Harry seemed most concerned.

"But we can outrun them in mind." Hermione answered. "Yeah, Hermione's right. Most Death Eaters are as dumb as a cow." Draco agreed.

"Alright. So where shall we put our guards?" Harry let out a map of Hogwarts. "We could put some of them here." Hermione pointed. "Alright. So-" Before Harry could finish, Ron came in shouting, "Duck, everyone! Duck!"

They did so. A second or two later, the roof blasted into pieces. "Shoot! Ambush!" Harry shouted, ducking behind the wall. "Stupefy!" Hermione stood up and barked at a Death Eater.

"Confringo!" Draco followed. "There are ten of them!" Ron shouted. Hermione ran across the room. "Bombarda Maxima!" Hermione shouted and pointed her wand at those three Death Eaters.

"Levicorpus!" Ron barked at the poor Death Eater. He was held upside down in the air. They all shared a laugh. "Come, everyone! I'll take you to Hogwarts!" Draco shouted.

They all grabbed Draco's hand and then disapparated back to Hogwarts. When they reached there, they panted in happiness.

"We've been ambushed!" Harry told Professor McGonagall. "Fred, George, Dean and Thomas have reached The Manor. They're spying on your father, Draco." Professor McGonagall informed Draco. He just nodded.

"Harry, we need to talk." Shacklebolt called. "Alright. See you guys." Harry bid goodbye and entered the room with McGonagall.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Harry held Hermione's hand as she held Ron's. They nodded. "Stay here, Malfoy. We'll need you to gather all the Death Eaters so we can kill them easier." Harry ordered Draco. He nodded.<p>

"I love you, Draco." Hermione kissed him before disapparating. Then seconds later, they were in the Forbidden Forest. Dang, it was dark. Creepy.

"Alright, there's no backing out now." Ron got his wand from his pocket. So did Harry and Hermione. Then Antonin Dolohov showed himself. Hermione shrieked.

Before Dolohov seemed like a hundred Death Eaters.

"For Hogwarts." Harry whispered.

"For Hogwarts." Hermione and Ron followed.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted at Dolohov. The trio ran towards the hundred Death Eaters waiting for them.

* * *

><p>Draco almost jumped when the trio appeared in front of him with a bloodied Ron. "Are you alright?" Draco stood up and held Hermione's hand. She had a cut on her lip.<p>

"I'm good." Hermione kissed Draco. Harry helped Ron lay on his bed. Ron was crying in pain. Harry summoned vials and he started his business with healing Ron.

Draco and Hermione sat down. Draco couldn't look away from Hermione. He was concerned.

"I'm not quite comfortable in fighting when I'm stretched as hell." Hermione joked, cracking a smile from Draco. "Yeah right." Draco agreed.

"You have quite sex skills." Hermione rested her head on Draco's shoulder. "Mm-hmm." Draco agreed.

Then Theodore Nott came in, banging the door. "Hey, Draco! How's your sex toy coming along?" Theo shouted, grinning. But then his grin faded when he saw Hermione.

Draco facepalmed himself. "Wait, what?" Hermione stood up and Harry stopped on his healing. "Draco. He said, you were just a sex toy for him." Theo pointed at Draco, who was flushing red.

"Theo! You actually believed that?" Draco raged, standing up. Theo shrugged. "Fuck you!" Draco exclaimed. Hermione was teary. "Why did you..?" Hermione's voice faded.

"Don't believe in him, Hermione. He's kidding." Draco tried to calm her down. "I'm not, Drake." Theo held his hand up. "Fuck you! And shut up!" Draco was angry at Theo now. Very angry.

"I can't believe it." Hermione sighed. She gaped. "I lost my virginity to you. For _nothing?_ For nothing, Draco?" Hermione was angry now too.

"I told you, he's kidding. Now please, Hermione." Draco answered. "Come on, Harry. Take Ron. We're leaving." Hermione patted Harry's back. "Wait, where are you going?" Draco stepped forward to Hermione. "I don't want to see you, you daft asshole." Hermione said.

"You're leaving me?" Draco asked, hurt. "What does it look like? I never should have, Draco." Hermione held Harry's hand and they disapparated.

"Sorry, man." Theo apologized. "Fuck you, Theo. Now we're over." Draco looked down.

* * *

><p>They apparated in the Weasleys' house. Harry got Ron inside and Hermione dragged herself lifelessly. She heard Mrs. Weasley's shriek.<p>

Fred and George were back. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley tend to care for Ron so much now. After all, he was their son. He was Ron.

Harry told Hermione, "We still have unfinished business with Dolohov and those 53 Death Eaters." She nodded. "Right." Hermione agreed.

"We must tell them that we'll be going along." Harry said. Hermione nodded and followed him.

"Er, Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and I have unfinished business to do. We should go now." Harry informed them. "What? You're going after Dolohov? Don't! He will injure you like he injured me!" Ron exclaimed. Trying to break free.

"It's okay, Ron. We're not going to die." Hermione stroke Ron's hair. "Promise?" Ron started to cry. "We promise, Ron." Harry and Hermione both said.

Then they held hands and disapparate to the Forbidden Forest.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Harry sighed. "Much more than ready." Hermione grinned in the dark. "On three." Harry said. "One." Harry started. "Three!" Hermione shouted. Causing Death Eaters to appear.<p>

"YAAAAH!" Hermione ran, shouting. "No, Hermione. WAIT!" Harry tried to stop her but she couldn't be stopped.

He tried his best until he was almost killed by Dolohov. He decided to let her go and kill Dolohov himself.

Hermione was chased by like, a dozen or two dozens of Death Eaters. He manage to stun ten of them. But it wasn't enough. The other Death Eaters went the other way.

Hermione thanked Merlin for that. But then, she realized she was lost. Lost in the woods. Woods of death.

"Harry? Harry, are you anywhere near?" She called out. No response.

Then, ten Death Eaters appeared. She gasped. They started surrounding her. She managed to stun another three of them. She apparated to the other side but there were Death Eaters there.

She apparated to the other side and still, there were Death Eaters waiting for her.

She was tired. She consumed too much energy running and casting spells.

The Death Eaters neared her. This was her end.

* * *

><p>Draco took out the stone basin and said, "Aguamenti." Then water started filling the basin. He focused on it and he saw Hermione.<p>

She was surrounded by what seems like, a lot of Death Eaters. Draco suddenly felt a strong punch in his chest. He had to protect Hermione. Even if she didn't want to.

He disapparated. He appeared in the woods. The Death Eaters were trying to strangle Hermione. They stopped in action when they saw Draco.

There was awkward silence.

"Stupefy!" Draco shouted at the Death Eater strangling Hermione. Then he grabbed her hand and ran.

But no matter how far they ran, Death Eaters were everywhere.

"You didn't kill much of them." Draco informed her. "I know." She agreed. "Ready to kill some more?" Draco asked. "Sure." Hermione answered.

They managed to kill some Death Eaters, while holding hands. When a Death Eater was about to point his wand at Hermione, Draco pushed her aside and shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" The Death Eater fell down, dead.

There were lots of them. They couldn't kill them all. Eventually, they got tired. Then the Death Eaters started coming at them.

Draco put a Disillusionment Charm on Hermione and said, "Go. Find Harry and leave." He pushed her and faced the Death Eaters.

He turned around. He bumped into Fenrir Greyback. He fell down. "Take him to his father. He needs him." Fenrir ordered a couple of Death Eaters.

They nodded and took Draco. They apparated to The Manor. They went to look for Lucius.

"Sir Lucius. Your son is here." One Death Eater said. He turned around and looked at Draco, who was kneeling.

"Ah. He never changed." Lucius viciously laughed. "Let him stand up." Lucius ordered them. "How lucky you are, son. Your mum isn't here." Lucius chuckled.

Draco stood up. "Oh no. Don't leave yet." Lucius told the two Death Eaters.

"Crucio." Lucius pointed his wand at Draco.

Then Draco started screaming in agony. He started crying. It lasted for several minutes. Then the torture finally stopped. Draco fell down.

"Take him. Kill him." Lucius ordered. The two Death Eaters nodded and took Draco.

They apparated back in the woods. Then the two Death Eaters went to find Dolohov for the execution.

Draco stood there, feeling weak. "Draco?" A familiar voice said. "What's going on?" The person revealed herself. It was Hermione.

"They're going to kill me," Draco let out a hoarse voice. "Now, all I ask of you is to leave with Potter. Nothing means more to me than your safety." Draco continued.

She started turning around. But then she turned back and pointed her wand at him. She said, "Legilimens." And Draco was in total shock.

* * *

><p><em>He loathed being a Death Eater. All those missions in killing innocent people for no reason. He wants it to stop.<em>

_He tried cutting off the Mark with a knife. He tried burning it. He was so suicidal._

_He wanted someone who was brave enough to let him forget he was a fucking Death Eater._

_Then Hermione Granger came into picture. She looked more beautiful. She shone through all the other girls Draco has seen or been with._

_He saw forever in her._

_Hermione had saved Draco from the Manor. She begged him to stay with the Order and all that. She made him be himself. Like he never bore the Dark Mark._

_The first time she held his hand, it seemed so wonderful. Her hands were so soft._

_The first time she locked eyes with him, it seemed so gorgeous. Her eyes were so brown._

_The first time she locked her lips with his, it seemed so infinite. Time had stopped._

_He was so close into building something permanent with her when she allowed him to be the one to deflower her._

_He told Theo about it since Blaise wasn't around. Theo loathed him for getting laid with a Muggle. He had to lie that he only did it for his sexual pleasure._

_He didn't mean to say it._

_The trio came back with a bloodied Ron, a scarred Harry and a bruised Hermione. She had a cut on her lip._

_Suddenly, Draco was angry. Hermione was harmed. She was harmed by his fellow Death Eaters._

_He can't wait to take them down and kill them for what they did to Hermione. They need to pay._

_But she said she was fine. Draco didn't believe her and held her trembling hands. They stared at each other's eyes._

_It was a great moment. Not until Theo came in and destroyed everything._

_He told the lie out loud. Hermione was angry. Angry at Draco. She argued with him._

_Before he could explain everything, the trio disapparated._

_He was so angry that he punched Theo for that. He was so raged that they were over._

_When Draco saw Hermione being surrounded by a dozen Death Eaters, he immediately went to help her. He didn't care if she didn't want to._

_They held hands while killing and running. He was most surprised that she answered him. He was happy._

_But then they got tired. And Death Eaters were everywhere. Draco told Hermione to go away and she did. He was okay. Hermione was going to be safe._

_Fenrir Greyback ordered a couple of Death Eaters to take Draco to his father. They did so._

_At the Manor, Bellatrix and Narcissa were away. So Lucius can do what he wants to._

_He tortured Draco for several minutes. It is something no man can do. But he's willing to take it for Hermione. He's taking everything for her._

_Lucius ordered the Death Eaters to kill him. They took him back to the Forbidden Forest and the Death Eaters searched for Dolohov. He was going to be the executioner._

_A familiar voice called out on Draco. And he was surprised to see Hermione there. She was there for him._

_His heart leapt in joy. But he was too weak to act it. Hermione was concerned of him. At least that's what he thought._

_He explained to her about the execution. Then told her to go home. She turned around. He didn't want her to leave. He was scared. For the first time._

_If not, he wanted to have a last kiss with her. At least he will have a memory of what her lips tasted like._

_But then she turned back and pointed her wand at him. His eyes widen._

_Then she said, "Legilimens." And everything went black._

_I love you, Hermione. And I wish you really knew. Draco thought to himself before letting her enter his mind._

* * *

><p>Hermione almost fell when she stopped the Legilimency. They stared at each other for a while.<p>

"All this time?" She asked, teary. He nodded. "All this time." He repeated. Hermione started crying. She wanted to take him in and forgive him. But she has to let go. Draco will die.

She has to be numb. She has to shut down her feelings for him. Harry came into view and put his arm around her.

"Potter. Take care of her." Draco told Harry. He nodded. "You've been good, Malfoy." He smiled lightly.

"Thank you." Draco said. Then there were strange sounds in the woods. "You must go now." He told them. Harry nodded and they disapparated.

Seconds later, Dolohov appeared with the Death Eaters.

"I hate to do this to you, Malfoy Jr. But since your dad ordered me to, I think I must." Antonin said, pointing his wand at Draco.

"Just get on with it, please?" Draco impatiently said. He wanted all of this to end. He already wanted to let go of the burdens.

"Very well then." Antonin continued.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. Then a green jet of light hit Draco in the chest.

He fell down on the ground.

Draco Malfoy is gone.

* * *

><p>"Now, Hermione. Are you sure you're okay?" Harry asked, concerned. Hermione has been staring blankly at the floor for hours. Or the wall.<p>

"I'm fine." She murmured. Then Blaise came in the room, looking terrified.

"He's dead." Blaise started to tear up. "Who is?" Ginny asked. "Draco. He's... he's gone." Blaise's voice shook. Maybe he can't accept that his best friend was gone.

This news made everyone gasp. Others cried. Others frowned. Everyone was sad of the death of the former Slytherin, the Death Eater who helped them in defeating the Dark Lord.

Hermione shed a tear. She had to erase all of the feelings. She can't live life loving a dead person. She had to move on. She wish she really knew. She wished she knew that Draco wasn't kidding on their relationship.

Everyone probably knew about Draco and Hermione's relationship. So everyone comforted her and all that.

"So what are you going to do now Hermione? Now that Draco's gone?" Ron asked. And then everyone's attention is suddenly on Hermione.

She sighed and said. "I don't know what _exactly_ I'm going to do. But I do have a clue."

"And what is that?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I have to move on. I don't have to dwell on him my whole life. It sucks to love a dead person. He can't be brought back to life. Even the Resurrection Stone can't bring him back. I'll have to let him go, then." Hermione answered.

"Can you exactly do that?" Fred asked. Hermione shrugged. "I'll have to try. I'll do the best I could. Now, Draco wasn't such a bad guy after all. I should've known that." Hermione sniffled.

Everyone fell silent. "I guess..." Hermione started.

"I guess I _really_ should move on. Of course I wouldn't forget Draco. He's been such a nice guy to me. He is my first." Hermione stopped when everyone gasped in shock.

"Alright. But right now." Hermione continued.

_"Draco will only be a memory of what could have been, a forever with me."_

**The End.**


End file.
